Danza
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: El movimiento de sus caderas le era hipnótico, así como todo detalle de su cuerpo. Era su más preciada posesión. *FemIndia*


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuese mía, aparecería Reino Unido en su totalidad y también toda américa latina.**

**N/A: Siempre quise, desde que termine de ver Hetalia, incluir a la India, ya que fue una de las colonias más importantes para Inglaterra, mas nadie antes se ha dignado a escribir alguna pequeña historia o un drabble sobre ellos. Una lastima, pues todos los países deberían considerarse.**

**Summary: El movimiento de sus caderas le era hipnótico, así como todo detalle de su cuerpo. Era su más preciada posesión.**

**Advertencias: Versión femenina de la India/ nada fuerte.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otra vez estaba en el barco, impaciente por atracar a puerto cuanto antes. Necesitaba verla, comprobar si estaba sana y salva, como ella se lo había asegurado por medio de cartas, mas para el, si no lo veía con sus propios ojos no podría ni descansar en paz.

Su piel perfectamente morena y torneada, sus hermosos ojos marrones, así como su larga cabellera azabache, necesitaba observarla, seguir con la mirada su hipnótico movimiento de caderas, marcando el compás de alguna rítmica melodía hindú. Danzando hasta quedar exhausta.

Era su favorita, su diamante, su mejor pieza, ella era especial.

El grito ronco de uno de los marineros le alerto sobre la llegada a tierra, su corazón se aceleró, al igual que su ahora agitada respiración. Sentía su pecho apretado, queriendo de una vez por todas poder encontrarse con su tan ansiada colonia.

La India, el tesoro de la Europa precolombina, aun cuando todos habían concentrado su atención en el nuevo continente, el seguía deseándola tanto como lo fue la primera vez que la vio, era _su _tesoro.

Apenas el barco quedo anclado, se acercó a la playa remando con todas sus fuerzas, incluso superando en energía al muchacho que se encargaba de ello, estaba ansioso.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en la arena de la playa, esperándole, aunque custodiada por dos serios guardias ingleses.

Ni se molesto en quitarse las botas para cruzar los escasos siete metros que lo separaban de ella, solo se lanzo a abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, casi asfixiándola.

Ante la mirada atenta y descolocada de los guardias por tal acción de una persona como él, trato de recobrar la compostura. Él era Inglaterra, y ninguna emoción, por muy fuerte que fuese, le haría perder la compostura. Aunque ya la había perdido un poco.

Una vez dentro de la excéntrica y decorada casa que él había mandado a construir especialmente para ella, le hizo una seña. Ella sabía lo que venia, después de todo, era por lo que el británico venia.

La música comenzó a sonar, desde el otro lado de la habitación, pues el inglés no permitía que nadie más viese el espectáculo privado que la muchacha le daba por su misma orden.

Se acomodó en el imponente sillón de tapiz rojo con bordes dorados que estaba instalado en el centro de la habitación, esperando impaciente la danza étnica de la hindú.

Al son de la melodía, la chica comenzó con el movimiento de caderas, de vez en cuando alzando los brazos imitando el mismo movimiento.

Le encantaba, lo disfrutaba, era una lastima que la danza no durase mas, si fuese por su decisión y opinión, aquel baile seria eterno.

"_Acércate"_ le dice, mas como una orden que sugerencia. La hindú lo hiso, mas la mueca de confusión en su rostro era notoria. Nunca le había pedido que se acercase, siempre había mantenido la distancia en las visitas. Aunque su sexto sentido le decía lo que venia a continuación, lo veía en los ojos del británico.

Apenas estuvo lo más cerca posible, el inglés jalo de su muñeca e hizo un movimiento tal, que atrapo con sus labios los de la muchacha, con violencia, pasión, deseo.

Sabia a especias, tal y como se lo había imaginado tantas veces.

Ella no hizo nada, tampoco serviría, pues era solo una mas de las tantas posesiones y caprichos del otro.

Por lo menos eso creía, pues lo que no podía ver era cuanto era la obsesión del inglés hacia ella.

_Su más preciada y valiosa posesión_.

_Su obsesión._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado, solo quería contribuir con el primer drabble en español de esta parejita, que tan pocos conocen.**

**¡Sayonara!, y si alguien la lee, que por favor se moleste en dejar un review, pues sé que no habrá muchos.**


End file.
